Horn of the Goblin General
Horn of the Goblin General (ゴブリン将軍の角笛) is a minor expendable magic item from YGGDRASIL that could summon a Goblin Troop or through certain conditions, a Goblin Army. Description Horn of the Goblin General is one of the few expendable items in the game that could not be converted into data crystals. By YGGDRASIL standards, the summoned goblins are weak and are normally only used to buy time for the summoner. However, in the New World, the item is viewed as a major breakthrough in magical summoning as the goblins have become permanent existences and capable of independent thought. The horn can only be used once; the item disappears after it serves its purpose. Taking into account that the Horn had a 'trash' drop rate back in YGGDRASIL, not many players used it other than as basic summons for practical assistance. According to Maruyama, the Goblins summoned by Enri are not existences of the New World or YGGDRASIL. It is an existence that applies the basis from YGGDRASIL data to the ideal essence born as a seed from the New World’s Goblins. There is no life expectancy among the summoned Goblins and is, therefore, more like a semi-permanent vision that does not grow. However, because they are summoned as a living thing mysteriously, it is necessary for Goblins to eat and sleep, etc. That’s why if a goblin dies, the body cannot be recovered.ARCADIA 2.19: ARCADIA 980 10-31-2010 Appearance The item seems to be a simply made horn with a leather strap attached to it, wrapped in a slim ring of ornate design while still showing most of the horn's ivory. From a size comparison of the horn to Enri's bare hand, the horn is approximately 8-10 cm in length. Abilities This magic item can summon nineteen goblins consisting of twelve regular goblins, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin priest, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. Each highly skilled and trained warriors with strong loyalty to their master.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village However, if certain conditions are fulfilled, it can summon an army of goblins that is about five thousand strong. This includes several goblin corps, such as: goblin hoplites, goblin beast riders, goblin paladins on white wolves, goblin longbow archers, goblin magic support squad, goblin magic artillery squad, goblin medic squad, goblin musician squad, goblin assassination squad, and redcap honor guards. There is also a unit called the Goblin Rear Echelon Support Unit. It was populated by individuals with rare vocations. Apart from the Goblin Weather Forecaster, Goblin Strategist dressed as Zhuge Liang, Goblin Blacksmith and so on for a total of 12 jobs.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle In the Web Novel, monsters summoned from this item can only stay in the New World for about one hour.Overlord First Half Chapter 12: Departure Trivia * Enri Emmot was given two horns by Ainz and, as of Volume 9, has used up both of them. * So far, Enri is probably the only human being in the entire series to successfully summon a large number of the goblin army, an incredible feat that not even the 41 Supreme Beings of Nazarick and the players of YGGDRASIL was able to accomplish. * In the New World, the horn is appraised to be each worth at least several thousand gold coins. * It was said that the true power of the horn can only be activated by meeting 3 conditions which were not clarified in the Light Novel. ** However, based on Prince Barbro's assault of Carne Village, these met conditions may likely include: an enemy army of greater numbers, the summoner's stronghold under siege, a level up in the Commander class, and/or a previously summoned Goblin Troop. * The true power of the horn was an unknown secret even amongst the YGGDRASIL players who regarded the horn to be trash. * Ainz has used the horn before, but he never met the conditions like Enri successfully did for summoning an army of five thousand goblins. * When a magic caster was inspecting Enri's magic items during her journey to E-Rantel, they identify the Horn of the Goblin General to be really powerful, suspecting the girl to have been given one by a priest from the Slane Theocracy.Overlord Volume 08 Story 1: Enri's Tumultuous and Hectic Days References }} Gallery ru:Рог гоблина-генерала Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:Low Class Items Category:Summoning Items Category:Consumable Items Category:Artifact Items